


Midnight Rumble

by JMaxx



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Smut, late night sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMaxx/pseuds/JMaxx
Summary: It’s late and you wake up to a nice surprise.





	Midnight Rumble

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded from Tumblr.

It first started with a gentle touch. A simple brush with the fingers against bare skin, heat radiating in the cool air. The smallest of grazes to arouse you from your deep slumber. You thought you’d imagined it in your half-asleep stupor, until it made its presence again. Fingertips across your shoulder, down your arm, tickling the palm of your hand as it twitched in reaction, and you felt his fingers intertwine with yours.

Your eyes were still closed. The next were his lips delicately placing kisses at the nape of your neck, his warm breath leaving goosebumps in his wake, his stubble slightly tickling you. You opened your eyes to stare into the near pitch-black of your room, the only light from the half-moon shining through your window. You turned your head to meet him halfway, a tender kiss shared between the two of you.

He let go of your hand as it slowly moved down your torso, soon finding its way into your panties. Slow, languid strokes greeted your center as you bit your lip, a crackled, low moan rumbling in your throat.

He pressed his torso closer, not ashamed to not hide the hard line that made its presence along your backside. Reaching back, you clumsily freed him from his confinements as your fingers grazed along his length. He sighed into your skin, his teeth barely nipping at your shoulder, a sensation that you welcomed as your hand wrapped around him. Your thumb circled his head, allowing him to let out a groan.

The wetness that pooled from your core had caught his attention, easily placing a finger inside. Another moan escaped you, letting him expertly work himself inside, curling his finger to drag against that delicate spot. You squirmed in his grasp, a small huff exiting your lips. Your own hand worked his length slowly, marveling every inch and every thick vein. His chest rumbled against you as he elicited a small growl.

The feeling had only lasted a moment, removing his hand to grip hold of your panties. You aided him, shimmying them down your legs quickly, exposing you completely. Your leg swung back to rest over his torso. His hips thrust forward slightly, the tip brushing against your lower lips teasingly for a few tantalizingly long seconds. You whined slightly, a quiet plea. He chuckled and found your entrance once again, sheathing himself in a smooth motion.

His movement was slow, almost lazy, only giving a few inches of his length to you. It was enough, sighing out loud as the ecstasy overtook every inch of your body. Your eyelids heavy, your mind still on the verge of sleep yet you knew it wouldn’t happen. His arms wrapped around you, pulling you even closer as he thrust a little deeper. His mouth pressed hard against the back of your neck, feeling his tongue and teeth ravage your skin. A shudder rippled through your body, your moans floating into the air.

He continued to thrust slow, deeper and deeper each time. His hands roamed, sliding underneath your tank top to gently cup your breasts. They felt so warm and rough on your sensitive skin, biting your lip once again as he teased your nipples. A whimper uttered from you, basking in the blissful sensation. It felt like he barely moved against you at all, yet the way he drove himself far within your core was almost enough to rouse you from your sleepy state. One hand slid down your midline, feather light as before, to find your bud once again. He didn’t need to go fast, he didn’t have to. His fingertip dragged against you with just the right amount of pressure, trapping you between himself. He knew exactly how to please you regardless of his own pace.

Your hand gripped onto his forearm, needing a hold to keep yourself from squirming too much. Your whines and sighs became louder, your voice rasping with sleep. His lips moved to your jaw, your cheek, prompting you to turn your head and meet him for another kiss. Your breaths mixed, your noises muffled within one another.

His fingers quickened, dancing amongst your center expertly. Your body stiffened almost instantaneously to keep from grinding into his palm. Not that you could anyway, with his hips flush with yours, there was barely any wiggle room. He kept you still in your position, letting himself provide the work.

You felt the familiar build up come all too quickly. You wanted to halt it, let yourself enjoy it more, yet the effort was proved fruitless. You pulled back from the kiss as your voice raised an octave.

“Let me feel it.”

Oh, that voice. That deep, gruff, dangerous voice that you’ve fallen in love with – that’s what did you in. The final push to allow you to come undone, feeling the rush as your inner walls squeezed around him. His deep groan arose, his arms moving to grip you around the waist as his lips brushed along your shoulders and neck. The stimulation caused you to shiver as you came down from your high, slightly panting as he continued to drive himself into you.

He wasn’t far behind. You knew his movement well by now, his breathing more shallow against you. But damn if he didn’t try to prolong it as well. Tried. He muttered something too low for you hear, although you had a good idea of what it was. He shoved himself deep within you, giving you a gentle bite as he released a guttural moan. You uttered a gasp, feeling that second rush as he held you there for a moment before giving one last shallow thrust.

With the both of you breathing heavily, he pulled out gently, allowing the concoction of you both to drip out onto your thighs. At this point, you didn’t even care. You rolled over to face him, catching the glint of satisfaction in those blue eyes of his even in the dim.

“What was that for?” you murmured to him.

“Couldn’t sleep.” He answered simply, reaching to cup your face gently.

“Oh, Arthur,” you giggled softly. “Did it work?”

“Mm, we’ll see,” He mused, pulling you in for another gentle kiss. “If you don’t mind goin’ again, if I can’t.”

You rolled your eyes, yet a smile crossed your lips. “I don’t mind at all.”


End file.
